1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit component structure and a method for fabricating the same, particularly to a semiconductor circuit component structure and a method for fabricating the same, wherein a carbon nanotube circuit component structure replaces a metallic circuit component structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carbon nanotube is a nanometric tube structure composed of carbon atoms. Carbon nanotubes were discovered by Iijima in 1991 in arc-discharge products and published in Nature, Vol. 354, p. 56 (1991). The carbon nanotube has the characteristics of lightweight, high strength, high heat resistance, flexibility, high surface area, high surface curvature, high thermal conductivity and novel electric conductivity. According to the length, diameter and helicity, a carbon nanotube may present a metallic property or a semiconducting property. The metal-type carbon nanotube may function as a molecular metallic conducting line and plays a very important role in nano-electronics and material science.
The current semiconductor elements all adopt metals as the materials of circuits. According to the well-known Moore's Law of the semiconductor industry, the number of the transistors on a given chip is doubled every two years. Thus, the semiconductor technology has evolved from the sub-micron process into the nanometer process recently. With entering into the nanometer process, the number of transistors per unit area is obviously promoted. It means that transistors and chips can be made smaller. The nanometer process needs a nanometric photolithography and a nanometric fabrication technology. The nanometer process evolved from the original 90-nanometer process through the 60-nanometer process and has reached the 45-nanometer process, and the advance of the nanometer process has met a technical bottleneck now. The field concerned anticipates that the carbon nanotube technology will be a prominent solution to overcome the technical bottleneck of the nanometer process.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a carbon nanotube circuit component structure and a method for fabricating the same, which are used to continuously electroplate circuit component structures and can be applied to fabricate passive semiconductor elements.